Make me Remember
by mikaera
Summary: Why can’t I get your name out of my head! he shouted to the air. He had forgot about everything. KaixTala Oneshot, Yaoi, not lemmon, dedicated to Troublesome Aries. Read and Review!


**Hiii! Something new.. yeah about Kai, you guessed. XD **

**Another KaiTala, this time with dedication to Troublesome Aries. I hope you like it!**

**This fic is yaoi, NOT lemmon, and… umm… KaixTala. **

**Disclamer: I don't own beyblade in any way, not his characters, merchandise, etc (yeah you get my point). The original manga Bakuten Shoot Beyblade belongs to Takao Aoki and I'm very grateful to him for making such a good story. Kai doesn't belongs to me and never will, and Tala doesn't belong to me either. That's enough isn't it? LOL**

**BUT the song of this fic IS mine, it's called "Nothing's gone yet". I hope you like it. **

**Umm.. I think on with the fic then, **

**There you go…

* * *

****Make me remember**

"But how?! So much power!" Tala stared at the stopped blades of his former teammates, Spencer and Bryan. They had been defeated by that BEGA stranger…

"I guess that was better than expected…" Boris' malicious voice was heard by the teen.

"So, I guess that just leaves the two of us, uh Tala?" the grey-haired beyblader smirked. "Let's suppose you lost your taste for battle"

Red haired guy growled at the speaking guy. Certainly this was not going to be easy.

He could watch as people crowded the stadium… wait… what was Boris planning to do here?

The last thing he remembered from that day was the ambulance sirens taking him to the hospital.

_You forgot about it all  
__You forgot about my name  
__I don't care what you feel now  
__But my feelings haven't changed_

* * *

Pouring rain could be heard hitting in the sheet roof. It was a cold night for the Russian teen.

Lying on top of his bed, head resting in folded arms behind his neck, eyes closed, the read haired sighed at the thoughts that flashed through his mind.

"Why can't I get your name off my head!!" he shouted to the air. He had forgot about everything. Everything up to the point where he was still convinced that serving Biovolt and Voltaire was the only thing that mattered.

_Leave your memories behind  
__Think about minutes before  
__The same cold hearted guy  
__The same fake smile _

That teen… what was special on him that made him wonder that much? He had been a whole bastard during his stay in Biovolt, but even though, there was something in that guy that made him shiver.

Kai.

Just thinking in his name was something he couldn't bare that easy. Sounded familiar… but why?

_So if I really can't remember you  
__If I really let you go  
__Will you be here to remind me  
__That you're no longer gone _

Orders were orders indeed, if he was told not to bother the guy on the room next to him then he wasn't going to do that… was he? But his good sense of curiosity could do more against that orders, more than what he could ever imagine.

Suddenly he sat on the bed and let a short breath of air escape from between his lips. He had to find it out.

_Lost thoughts in my mind  
__Drive me back to you  
__Aren't you the one  
__That's crying in my dreams? _

Since he had lost his memory due to an accident, that apparently had occurred in Boris' new enterprise, he had been wondering why that name was so stuck to his mind that hadn't been removed in the disaster.

Uncertain steps drove him out of the room. Blue light coming from the computer monitor at the living room told him someone was still up. He gasped when the light turned out, to be replaced by complete darkness.

"Seems the storm has turned power off." The owner of a cold, indifferent voice spoke out loud.

"Uh?" Tala sighed… "Its you Kai."

"Who else lives in this apartment?"

¬¬ "Yeah I get it." Again, his mind wouldn't let him think in other thing than that guy. "I better go back to sleep" he said unconsciously, as his feet drove him back to his room.

_Non sense jokes I've never heard  
__Messed up words I seem to know  
__What are you taking me for?  
__Is it all already lost?_

Kai got a sight of his best friend as lightning illuminated the room. Something was wrong with him and he knew it. After all, once he could finally get out from hospital he wasn't the same, and his suspicions were lately confirmed when they discovered the red haired had lost great part of his memory.

"Are you drifting again, Tala?" he asked before the youngest guy left the room.

"Hn, just leave me alone."

"Come on… I really care for you, you know?"

"I don't mind if you care, I don't care and that's all." No more words needed, the teen shut his bedroom door and returned to his original position. 'Following my curiosity is always something foolish to do' he remarked.

_You're the one to bring this back to me  
__Bring back the warmth that you gave me  
__Only you can do that  
__Have to understand_

Again, the name of that guy around his head. Something had gone on with that guy in the time he had been injured, for sure. And he had to find it out.

"I can help you Tala." Kai's voice interrupted his thoughts as he abruptly opened the door.

"You? You're not gonna help, you're just ruining it all."

_That nothing's gone, no  
__Nothing's gone yet_

"Excuse me?"

"… Kai I don't care about what I forgot, ok? I just try to live from what I remember!"

_You will make it on your own_

"You can't live without half-part of your life Tala."

"Can't I? Why don't you care for your own business?" complained the redhead suddenly sitting down in his bed.

_Nothing's gone, no  
__Nothing's gone yet  
__I will show you the way out_

"Because what you're missing is my business too, and I can't stand you forgot it all."

"Hn."

"Hn what?"

"Leave me alone"

"No I won't. Not until you remember."

"What the fuck you want me to remember, Kai?!"

But he didn't need words to explain that. He walked paused to his friend's bed, and sat next to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

_So if I really can't remember you  
__If I really let you go  
__Will you be here to remind me  
__That you're no longer gone _

"I said, I'll make you remember. And I don't break my promises."

The Russian teen gasped. Phoenix eyes stared at his icy blue ones with such conviction, Kai was pretty sure of what he was about going to do.

His left hand took Tala's shoulder and his right one took his chin. Getting closer he placed a soft kiss on his lips.

_Cause nothing's gone, no  
__Nothing's gone yet_

"This is why I want you to remember, Tala." He stated, before pressing his lips one more time against Tala's mouth, soon his tongue urging to get in.

_You will make it on your own_

Tala moaned in response as he opened his mouth letting Kai in. He didn't even know what he was doing, but acting by instinct.

_Nothing's gone, no  
__Nothing's gone yet  
__I will show you the way out _

Strong arms rounded Tala's waist as Kai got closer to him. Tala's arms instead rounded Kai's neck and shoulders, pulling him in a strong embrace while he kissed him.

_Uncertain pictures flow around my mind  
__Couldn't be more confused than what I am  
__Clear up my mind  
__Make me remember _

…Flashback…

A slight gust of wind surrounded the environment. Two teen's figures laid on the ground.

"Is that what you really want from me Kai? A battle?"

"No."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"Because there's no other place where we can be alone"

"And why do you want to be alone?"

"Because… maybe other people think… that males aren't supposed to kiss… but that's not my point of view."

…End of Flashback…

Kai slowly got apart from the other guy, a secure smile on his lips.

"So is this what I've missed?... fuck I missed a lot…"

"Tala… you and I had kissed the day before your battle with Garland."

_Finally I understand why you do this  
__Finally I remember you  
__Meaning so much to me  
__I must understand… _

"I'm… I'm sorry Kai…"

"Don't be… you know remember and that's all that matters."

Rainstorm was getting bigger. Kai's arm pulled Tala's waist against his chest and he got his mouth close to the redhead's ear.

"Don't ever think about forgetting such a thing again, Tal."

_That nothing's gone, no  
__Nothing's gone yet  
__You will make it on your own_

_Nothing's gone, no  
__Nothing's gone yet  
__I will show you the way out _

* * *

**Okay, I would appreciate if you say what you think about this fic…**

**It's not pretty much, but some idea that came up to my mind after a storm n.n **

**Well… I hope you liked it Dani**

**And please review!!!**

**Mikaera. **


End file.
